


5:3666

by RabidShooter



Series: KakaObi One-shots [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Don't Read This, Good Uchiha Obito, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicide, Uchiha Obito Lives, Uchiha Obito-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabidShooter/pseuds/RabidShooter
Summary: It was 5:3666 and Obito was once again wide awake.Inspirated by song: Machine Gun Kelly - 5:3666
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: KakaObi One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029126
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	5:3666

**Author's Note:**

> It's midnight and I needed to write something like this. I cried and I can't really see any mistakes so tommorow I am gonna re-read and fix this.
> 
> Read on your own safety, it's depressing and I belive really shitty.
> 
> If you support this anyway I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> Have a nice day/night.
> 
> RabidShooter.

It's 5:36 and he feels like he is in hell. Four walls of his bedroom, white walls, and a big window. Hell.

Everything hurts.  
Breathing.  
Blinking.  
Moving.  
Thinking.  
Remembering.

Living.

He cried and cried. He is wondering if he can seriously dehydrate himself by crying that much that he will die.

Probably yes.

The last time he remembers eating was five days ago, Rin forced him water three days ago.

Another painful breath and sob rips through his body and it hurts so much.

His mind hurt him more, thinking "I wish Kakashi was there to take care of me".

After this, though he feels more pathetic. His heart clenches and his hand squeezes his t-shirt just where his heart is.

It hurts.  
It hurts!

Just.  
Just when he was learning to accept all the good that was coming his way.  
Just when he was coming at peace with himself.

Just.  
Just when he was ready to tell Kakashi that he loves him for the first time.

Obito can't stop thinking about how much time he wasted being selfish and stupid.

He hates himself even more with passing seconds day after day. It's just a question of time when he will get to that point when he will just take that gun and point it at his chin.

He wished all the sweet nothing Kakashi always whispered to him would be true.

He wished he would be that strong to go on.

He can't bring himself to blame Kakashi for what he did, he was a hero. He saved them all like he saved Obito.

He wished to be that amazing as him. He missed him. Misses him so much he just cries and cries. He feels like an old man that can't do anything and just waits for death that will come to him soon.

Would he meet Kakashi if he takes that gun? Would Kakashi still love him?

Kakashi was a hero, saving the whole village and being a hero. The best sensei, best friend, and the greatest hero that can compare to the past Hokages.

Obito is proud of him but still misses him so much. He can't feel a thing, his nose is bleeding again and he can't feel the blood running down his face.

He is numb, his body is numb.

Obito thinks of all the good things they did together, the sweet nothings, the sleepless nights spent pleasuring each other and making love even when he never said it to him.

He hoped when Kakashi was passing away that he knew Obito loved him as much as he loved him.

Day after day.

He can't move on.  
Pathetic.  
He is seriously pathetic.

Day after day.

It's once again 5:36.  
Obito can't sleep once again and the pills are not helping.

Click can be heard.  
Some shuffling.  
Another click.

And really loud bang and the splashing of the fresh blood on the walls.

It's 5:36 and finally, Obito is dead asleep.


End file.
